<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates in Blue: A Junerezi Fic by NaughtyTypingIncoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122399">Roommates in Blue: A Junerezi Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming'>NaughtyTypingIncoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Cock Licking, Collage, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands (Agressive), Kegel muscles, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Massage (Mentioned), Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower (Mentioned), Moaning, Modeling, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Not Canon Compliant, Nude Modeling (Mentioned), Nude Photos (Mentioned), Oral Sex, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Public Nudity, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Scents &amp; Smells, Sex, Showers, Synesthesia, Talking, Teacher/Student Roleplay (Mentioned), Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Troll Culture (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shower sex (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>June is not looking forward to sharing a room now that she is in college.<br/>But her roommate will soon change her mind.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/June Egbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HSCCS Fall Promptfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates in Blue: A Junerezi Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSFallPromptfest2020">HSCCSFallPromptfest2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/profile">nihilBliss</a> for Beta-ing this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="block">
  <span class="john">JUNE: cool dad. thanks for everything. BYE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog16">June called from her college room door as her dad waved goodbye, feeling embarrassed down to her toes. As soon as the elevator closed, she dropped her hand and the smile. She closed the door, facing her half of the room. Her side was set up with a personal tv, sheets on the bed, and clothes put away in the wardrobe.<br/>
<br/>
The other side was unchanged. There was an empty desk, plastic covered mattress, and bare walls. She dreaded what this room would be like once its other occupant arrived, but Dad had insisted that it was a part of the college experience.<br/>
<br/>
She sighed, dropping into her desk chair, and opening her laptop. June had sent messages back and forth to her roommate. She scrolled to their last correspondence, scanning down to their last exchange.</span>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="pesterlog"><span class="terezi">gallowsCalibrator [GC]</span>  began trolling <span class="john">ghostyTrickster [GT]</span></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1 SHOULD B3 TH3R3 4ROUND FOUR</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1 H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TO DO B3FOR3 TH3N</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: anything special?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: W3LL S1NC3 YOU 4SK3D</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1T 1S NON3 OF YOUR D4MN BUS1N3SS &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: well exccccccuuuuussseeee me! i was trying to be polite.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1'M FUCK1NG W1TH YOU</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1 GOT 4 JOB 1NT3RV13W 4ND 1 N33D TO B3 TH3R3 OR TH3Y W1LL G1V3 1T TO SOM3 OTH3R B1TCH</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: what's the job?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 4G41N: NON3 OF YOUR BUS1N3SS!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: G33Z, YOU'R3 SUCH 4 NOS3Y G1RL</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: what the fuck?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: H3! H3! H3!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1T'S FOR MOD3L1NG 4ND POSS1BLY</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: NUD3 SHOTS</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: &gt;:O</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: now i know your messing with me.</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: no one would want to take pictures of you.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: *G4SP*</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: YOU H4VNT S33N 4NY P1CTUR3S OF M3!</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: i don't need to.</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: anyone who types in leetspeak must be ugly.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1 WOULD KNOW</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: 1 H4V3NT S33N MY F4C3 1N 4 M1RROR FOR 4 LONG T1M3</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: what's that supposed to mean?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: YOU W1LL F1ND OUT &gt;;]</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: *sigh* maybe this whole "roommate" idea was a mistake.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: D1D YOU S3R1OUSLY SP3LL OUT "S1GH" 1N TH3 CH4T</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: you did "gasp" first! lay off!!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: god you are a troll.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: TH4T 1 4M!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: S33 YOU 4T FOUR</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: YOU SHOULD J3RK OFF B3FOR3 1 SHOW UP</span><br/>
<span class="john">GT: eww! why would i do that??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: B3C4US3 1T'S GO1NG TO B3 TH3 L4ST FR33 T1M3 YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO G3T</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: W3 W1LL H4V3 TO D3C1D3 WH3N W3 T4K3 TURNS</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: TRUST M3, 1 H4V3 4 PROBL3M</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC: S33 Y4!</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog"><span class="terezi">gallowsCalibrator [GC]</span> ceased trolling <span class="john">ghostyTrickster [GT]</span></span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June had only contacted her through text so far and she was so annoying!! And yet, she put up with it. Something about the troll's manner intrigued her. She checked the time. 1:34 PM. Still two and a half hours at least until GC got here.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She glared down at the bottom of the text. <span class="terezi">"J3RK OFF"</span> indeed! There were so many other things she could do like....</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June got up and locked the door.</span><br/>
</p><p class="narrative">--About Two and a Half Hours later--</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">There was a knock on her door. June looked up from the textbook that she had been reluctantly studying.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: that you gc?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC?: WHO 3LS3 WOULD 1T B3?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i don't know. an ra?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC?: 1F YOU COULD UNLOCK TH3 DOOR TH4T WOULD B3 4PPR3C14T3D</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Thinking that she must have a load of boxes, June got up to unlatch the door. Outside was the oddest girl she had ever seen. She was a head shorter than June but with a smile of a shark and the face of a gremlin. Her grey skin and horns added to the illusion. But the pupil-less red eyes completed the look.  She was not loaded with boxes but had a single bag slung over one shoulder.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: uh, hi?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC?: GR33T1NGS 34RTH HUM4N</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC?: 1 H4V3 COM3 TO STUDY YOUR CULTUR3</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">GC?: MY N4M3 1S R3DGL4R3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: sounds fake but i'll play along.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: hi redglare, i'm june.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">REDGLARE?: JUN3! N1C3 N4M3!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">REDGLARE?: 1T SU1TS YOU</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: thanks, i picked it out myself.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The troll cocked her head to the side, looking past June as if trying to see something that wasn't there. June realized that she had a red and white striped cane behind her back. The blank red eyes made sense. The troll girl was blind.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: is that going to be a problem?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">REDGLARE?: NO, 1 TH1NK TH4T'S N34T</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">REDGLARE?: YOUV3 CONV1NC3D M3 JUN3 HUM4N</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">REDGLARE?: 1 W1LL T3LL YOU MY R34L N4M3</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1TS T3R3Z1</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: terezi what?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: PYROP3, YOU N3RD</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: hey terezi pyrope.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3Y JUN3 NO L4ST N4M3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: oh shoot, didn't i say?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NOP3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: anderson.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: S33, NOW TH4T SOUNDS F4K3</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4ND 1 W4TCH3D TH3 M4TR1X SO YOU 4R3 OUT OF LUCK</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: (dammit.)</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: alright, it's egbert.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3Y JUN3 3GB3RT</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: soooooooo, where is your stuff?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi pushed passed her and tossed the cane and bag onto the floor, sitting down on June's bed as she did. Her crocks did not reach the floor. June realized that a girl was now sitting on her bed. A very weird, strange, attractive girl.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4T WONT B3 H3R3 UNT1L TOMORROW</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: are you going to be okay with sleeping on a bare mattress?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 WOULD PR3F3R 4 R3CUP3R4COON BUT 1 W1LL T4K3 WH4T 1 C4N G3T</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: oh right, those slime pod things.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 4M GL4D TH4T 4 ST4PL3 OF OUR R3STBLOCK 4S TH3 HUMBL3 R3CUP3R4COON H4S R34CH3D TH3 34RS OF TH3 GR34T JUN3</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: V3RY UND3RST4ND1NG OF YOU</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: sorry.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T FOR? 1 W4S B31NG RUD3!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU DON'T H4V3 TO PUT UP W1TH MY SH1T</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH3N 1 1NSULT YOU, 1NSULT M3 B4CK</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: FOR 3X4MPL3: YOU LOOK L1K3 SM3LLY B4RF</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: well, you look-! (kinda hot.)</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T W4S TH4T? &gt;:?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: woah. how did you do that?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DO WH4T?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: that thing with your mouth??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W4NT M3 TO SHOW YOU 4LL TH3 TH1NGS 1 C4N DO W1TH MY MOUTH? &gt;;]</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June sat down next to her, maybe too close. Their legs touched, but Terezi did not pull away. She leaned into June and sniffed furiously.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: i thought i smelled like barf!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NO, YOU LOOK L1K3 SM3LLY B4RF</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU 4CTU4LLY SM3LL QU1T3 N1C3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: um...what?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi had moved so close that her nose almost touched June's neck. She did not pull away. She was entranced by this girl. Her cheeks flushed. Then Terezi licked her cheek.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: eww!! what the fuck?!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: OH MY GOD, 1S TH4T WH4T YOUR BLOOD COLOR 1S??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU T4ST3 4M4Z1NG!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: whatttt?????</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: R3D! YOUR BLOOD 1S R3D R1GHT??</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: um, yeah i guess???</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 LOV3 C4NDY R3D!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: you can taste colors????</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: Y34H! YOU T4ST3 R34LLY GOOD WH3N YOU 4R3 3MB4RR4SS3D!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June face burnt cherry as she tried to change the subject.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: did you get the modeling job?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NOT 4 PROBL3M</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H4D TO SL33P W1TH TH3 1NT3RV13W3R TO G3T 1T</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4TS WHY 1 D1DNT G3T H3R3 UNT1L NOW</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i can't tell if you are serious or not.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WOULDNT YOU L1K3 TO KNOW</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June thought Terezi was being coy, but then she pulled out her cellphone, that deadly smile still in place.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W4NT TO S33</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Before June had time to register what Terezi was asking, she was already flipping through photos. Sure enough, there was Terezi, in various poses. They looked pretty enough, but nothing like what June had envisioned.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: wow, these look rather good???</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WHY 4R3 YOU SURPR1S3D?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DONT 1 LOOK GOOD??</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: yeah, but the way you were caring on, it seemed like you were showing me...naked pictures.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: HOW SC4ND4LOUS!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4R3 YOU 4SK1NG M3 FOR P1CTUR3S OF M3 N4K3D JUN3?? &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: no!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TOO B4D, 1 TH1NK MY NUD3S LOOK GR34T</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOUR LOSS TH4N</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June was still processing that Terezi was okay with showing her lewd photographs of herself when the troll stretched and scooted off the bed. June was disappointed but for the life of her, could not say why.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3Y JUN3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1S 1T 4LR1GHT 1F 1 J3RK OFF?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1T H3LPS M3 R3L4X B3FOR3 1 H1T TH3 R3CUP3R4COON</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: just go in the shower!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: BUT 1TS SO W31RD DO1NG 1T ST4ND1NG UP</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4R3 YOU SHY? YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO S33 M3 N4K3D 4NYW4Y</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: dare i ask why?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 SL33P 1N TH3 NUD3</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June covered her face.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4TS TH3 PROBL3M</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DONT YOU W4NT TO S33 M3 N4K3D?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: go to the shower. please!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: F11NN33</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: FOR YOU 1 W1LL</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: &gt;;]</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: thank you.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She turned away from the troll, cheeks burning. Here she was, thinking about masturbating to her roommate, again. Terzi was most certainly getting off on her discomfort.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: GOT MY TOW3L, GO1NG NOW</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: don't let the door hit you on the way oooouuAAAHH!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June had turned to wave sarcastically goodbye and got an eyeful of naked troll. She did have her towel, but Terezi had failed to mention that it was in her hand. In her other hand there was a bucket with shampoo and other supplies. The only other thing she was wearing was her room key dangling on a string around her neck.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: you are going out like that??!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WHY NOT &gt;:?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: public indecency?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH3 R4 WONT B3 4 PROBL3M, 1 KNOW H3R P3RSON4LLY &gt;;]</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4ND 1F 4NYON3 C4TCH3S M3, 1'LL S3DUC3 TH3M TOO!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: &gt;:] &gt; :] &gt;:] &gt; :]</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: just go already.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June listened as the door opened and, to her surprise, no immediate screams ushered forth. Neither did whistles of admiration or cat calls of frat boys. It seemed no one was about. The door closed, leaving June alone once again.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The sight of Terezi naked had struck a chord. She was feeling pent up again. God damn it. Hopefully, this would not become a running trend, otherwise, June would have to take up her offer of letting her masturbate with her present. Or maybe, they might just... yeah that was not happening.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Booting up her laptop, she navigated to a pornographic website and turned on the "#troll" filter. She was intrigued by the subcategories. She remembered reading somewhere that trolls made up 55% of all pornographic material. There were message boards across the web claiming that the number was either too high or too low. Since it was nearly impossible to tell what a user's species was by username, who was pro troll porn and who was against varied wildly.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June skimmed the color tags. Trolls tagged their porn by blood color. June would have found this behavior peculiar if she didn't need the feature to search for a video she wanted. She selected the teal tag along with adding an f/f modifier. Trolls were notorious for not tagging their genders. For their anatomy, it did not matter, unless one of them had boobs, but then that did not narrow down much at all.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The video she picked was your typical massage set up. A girl walks in and asks for a special job. She gets naked, has the other girl rub them for a long time. Bing-bang-boom their fucking now. It looked like the teal was the masseuse.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June pulled down her panties but kept her skirt on for easy access. Then pulled her shirt up, her breasts exposed. She could pull it back down at a moment's notice. She put in her headphones; the room's walls were a touch thin. From a discreet drawer, she squirted out a small dollop of lotion into her hands.</span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog16">She sat back, letting the trashy scene wash over her, absently coating her dick with the lotion. She admired the way that the teal tricked the other actor out of her clothes. Bit by bit, stripping away all the layers until the olive blood was naked. And now the teal was rubbing the client's nook, cheerfully explaining that she did this with all her clients.June doubted that massage parlors did things like this, even troll ones. But she had never been to one in person, so it was always possible. Or maybe there were other places that offered the service?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog16">June's mind had wandered away from the skin flick. But was drawn back as the masseuse told the client that there was "a new technique" they could try. After her client agreed, she began to suck her bulge. The casual, almost clinical way the teal masseuse did this reminded June strongly of Terezi. And now she wondered what it would be like for her to be under the fingers and tongue of this troll instead of the olive girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog16">She tried to stop imagining Terezi between her legs. Her roommate's chin sitting on top of her thigh, made that impossible.</span>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: LOOK HOW MUCH OF 4N 1MPR3SS1ON 1 L3FT 4ND 1 H4V3 ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR WH4T, 4 F3W HOURS?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: aaaaaahhh!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June tried to push back away from the troll. Terezi had a grip on both her chair leg and the hem of her skirt. Both stayed put, leaving June's cock out.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: terezi!! what the hell are you doing??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: SN1FF1NG YOUR COCK STUP1D!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 D1DNT KNOW HUM4N G1RLS H4D 4 BULG3!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: they don't normally. i'm uh....</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: OH R1GHT</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4T 3XPL41NS TH3 SM3LL FROM 34RL13R</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Despite the circumstances, June blushed.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: you smelled my cum?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4LL OV3R</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU SHOULD H4V3 SHOW3R3D</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what happened with yours? you don't look wet.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June was talking without listening to what she was saying. She was preoccupied by Terezi's proximity to her cock.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H4! TH4T 1S WH3R3 YOU 4R3 WRONG &gt;;]</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: FUNN13ST TH1NG</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH3R3 W4S 4 S1GN R1GHT OUTS1D3 TH3 DOOR TH4T S41D "DONT M4STURB4T3 1N TH3 SHOW3RS, DO 1T 1N YOUR ROOM"</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: are you serious?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: HON3ST! S3M3N 1S NOT GOOD FOR TH3 P1P3S</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi was so focused on her cock that June dared wonder if her fantasy had come true.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W4NT M3 TO SUCK YOU OFF?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what???</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4T 1S WH4T GOOD ROOMM4T3S DO</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: n-no?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU DON'T SOUND SUR3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i've never had a roommate before! do you know???</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: OF COURS3! &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3 SH4R3 H4ND JOBS, G1RLFR13NDS</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: BR34KF4ST TH4T TH3 OTH3R 1S 34T1NG, 3V3RYTH1NG!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: you are so fucking with me.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 4M NOT!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NOT B3FOR3 1V3 OBT41N3D YOUR P3RM1SS1ON</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: HOW 4BOUT 1T 3GB3RT?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DO YOU W4NT MY M4SS4G3 TR34TM3NT? &lt;3</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She was on her knees naked, her face an inch away from her cock. Terezi had not touched it but June wished she would.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DO YOU W4NT TO TRY TH1S N3W M4SS4G3 T3CHN1QU3 OR NOT?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses that suddenly felt too big for her face. She should say no, end this right here. But she had been fantasizing about this all morning, and here it was, waiting for her.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: S4Y 1T</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: S4Y: "<span class="john">t3r3z1, pl34s3 suck my cock</span>"</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: GO ON JUN3</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1'M W41T1NG &gt;;P</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: terezi?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: Y3S &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...please suck my cock.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4T 1S MOR3 L1K3 1T</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The troll's tongue came out, far longer than a human's, caressing June's dick, then wrapping around it. June bit her bottom lip. It felt good, better than anything she had imagined. The warmth and moisture made a tiny droplet of pre-cum to form on the tip, which Terezi lapped up. She pulled back, swallowing noisily.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NOT TH3 WORST TH1NG TH4T 1 H4V3 T4ST3D</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The shark grin made June squirm. That many teeth near her dick made her anxious and surprisingly turned on.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: you're not going to bite my cock off, are you?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WHY WOULD 1 DO TH4T??</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: maybe you're a serial cock biter and this was all a ploy to eat my dick.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: Y3S JUN3, YOU F1GUR3D 1T OUT</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH1S WHOL3 TH1NG W4S 4 PLOY TO 34T YOUR COCK</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NOW, STOP B31NG 4 P4NSY</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4ND L3T M3 F1N1SH!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June did as she was bid, stifling the urge to pull away. Terezi did a few rounds of licking her shaft, now slick with saliva. Before taking a deep breath and taking it fully in her mouth. June gasped with shock. There was a choking noise from the troll, but she kept going. Her gag reflexes must have deteriorated from all the weird stuff she licked.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: are you okay??!?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">All she got in reply was a middle finger, she did not even bother to look up. Oddly, this relieved her, the raucous slurping and over indecent moans were doing a number on her. June was aroused to see a bulge in her throat. Terezi had a hold of the base of her cock, a grip she used to feed June's dick into her mouth as she plunged deeper and deeper until right before June could not take any more. Terezi pulled back gasping.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU T4ST3 D3L1C1OUS!!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L1K3 S4LTY 1C3 CR34M</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June did not get to accept the compliment before Terezi went back to working on her cock, vigorously pumping her with one hand and, rubbing the base with one thumb and licking in long lingering strokes.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The sudden switch was too much for June. She did not get to warn Terezi before cum splatter over her. The troll was waiting greedily for the warm liquid, mouth wide open. Some splashed in, the rest coating her face, chin, and even dribbling to the top of her breasts. It seemed like ages, but it was only a few seconds. June thought what she had managed was impressive.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W41T, TH4TS 1T?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: humans don't have as much... genetic material as trolls do.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1'LL S4Y TH3Y DONT</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">That did not stop her from swallowing what was in her mouth. She licked her lips in obvious enjoyment, even tracing a finger over her breasts to sample the spilt contents. June raised her eyebrows at this.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1TS GOOD &gt;:P</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: so... what now?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1M DOWN FOR 4NYTH1NG. BUT 4VO1D TH3 4SS 3GB3RT!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 S4V3 TH4T FOR SP3C14L OCC4S1ONS</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what do you... oh.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: terezi?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: Y3S &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: can i... return the favor?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU M4Y!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L3T M3 HOP UP H3R3</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi moved from the floor to her bed so quickly that June wondered if teal trolls had a supernatural speed capability.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: don't you want to do it on my bed?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: TRUST M3, 1T W1LL B3 34S13R TO CL34N TH1S W4Y</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June saw the wisdom of this, she did not know everything about troll biology but there was a reason behind the buckets; their slurry got everywhere. Gingerly, June stood up and stumbled over to the troll. The plastic crinkled as she got on her hands and knees, staring at Terezi's nook. There was something missing.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: don't you have a bulge?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i thought all trolls had those.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH3R3 1S 4 TR1CK TO M4K3 1T COM3 OUT</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: are you going to tell me it?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU H4V3 TO 34RN 1T &gt;;]</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">There was nothing else for it, June crawled until she was hovering over Terezi's nook. The depts of her folds were slick with pre cum from when she was getting off sucking June's cock. She gulped and moved closer, tongue almost touching the lips, when a hand shot down and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ow! i was going to start on your pus-nook!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: MY PUSSNOOK??</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i'm almost certain that is what it is called, one hundred percent.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H4! 1'LL L3T YOU 4T MY L1TTL3 PUSSY BUT YOU N33D TO W4RM 1T UP F1RST</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i was doing that.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W1TH YOUR H4NDS G3N1US</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...right, i knew that.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DO YOU?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">The troll bent over in an amazing display of flexibility and took a long sniff.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NO, YOU D1D NOT</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH1S 1S YOUR F1RST T1M3 PL34S1NG 4 G1RL</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1SN'T 1S JUN3?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June winced.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: no!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: maybe.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: yes.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: NO SH4M3 1N TH4T</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DO YOU N33D 4NY T1PS</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: OR DO YOU W4NT TO TRY TO MUDDL3 THROUGH TH1S L1K3 4 B1G G1RL? &gt;;]</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">While she was touched by Terezi's tone, it did sound like the troll would help if she asked. But the troll had triggered a memory. Ages ago, she had something of a teacher fetish (that she blamed her friend Rose for), and that had led her to find a video titled "How to Eat Pussy". The female instructor was having as much fun as the subject had. She never thought that she would need the knowledge, but now, it might do her some good.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: i think i know what i'm doing now, but... could you-?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1'LL B3 H3R3 1F YOU F4LL 1N TH3R3 &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: do nooks get that wide?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3LL NO!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DONT TH1NK 4BOUT 1T 4G41N</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: you brought it up.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: G3T ON W1TH 1T!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June looked again at Terezi's pussy. There were lingering doubts in her mind. She wasn't sure if troll anatomy would be similar enough to humans for her to do this. Then she spotted her clit. If trolls had that, then this should be fine, retractable nook or not. Taking slow deliberate motions, June took two fingers aside Terezi's nook and delicately pinched them together.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WO4H H3Y! WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG???</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: squeezing your clit.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: MY...R1GHT</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: HUM4N G1RLS WOULD H4V3 TH4T 1NST34D</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what are you on about?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: N3V3R M1ND M3, CONT1NU3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: now, i need you to squeeze your kegel muscles.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: MY WH4T??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T HUM4N TH1NG 1S TH4T??</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: well, you can kind of flex down there. right??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: ...</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L1K3 TH1S??</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi tried to flex a muscle in a way she never thought of before. The effect made her clit pulsate between June's fingers, effectively jerking herself off.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WHO4!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4T 1S</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W4Y TOO MUCH POW3R</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: what's a matter pyrope?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: can't handle the pressure?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 C4N H4NDL3 4NYTH1NG YOU D1SH OUT!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: oh? is that a challenge?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June dropped her fingers down into her nook, remembering to put them flat to the floor of her pussy and pressed down with two fingers. She began to ram her roughly. Terezi's eyes rolled back.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DAMN!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: then how's this?</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June turned her fingers around, doing the "come here" gesture. She half remembered that it should be a knuckle and half- <i>THERE</i>. That should be her g-spot. Terezi's hands had a death grip on the plastic, trying desperately to not let on how fucking turned on she was. June did not let her, as she took that moment to lean in and salivate the top of her clit.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: HOLY FUCK!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She could not contain herself anymore. Her hand shot out holding down June as she licked her pussy. Terezi's nails were sharp but June liked the pressure. She looked up at Terezi, knowing how good she was making her feel.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: STOP LOOK1NG 4T M3 L1K3 TH4T, GOD!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June pulled back enough to tease her.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: like what? :)</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L1K3...</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L1K3...</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 DONT KNOW!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: like you're my bitch now? :)</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: (i can't do the eyebrow thing back at you, fuck!)</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: SHUT UP! NO 1'M-OWW!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June was back to licking, the pleasure cowing the troll. A couple of minutes passed with Terezi groaning building up to ahead.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: JUN3, 1M-</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She knew enough to pull back. June's caution was well warranted as a cascade of teal liquid poured out.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: G3T TH3 BUCK3T!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June scurried off the mattress, scooping up the forgotten implement, remembering to dump the lotions and soaps out before placing it under the stream. She managed to half fill the container, despite a lot of liquid filling the depression on the bed where Terezi sat.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: wow! that's a ton.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: N-NO SH1T!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">They were quiet then, Terezi's breathing filling the silence. June finally spoke, desire bubbling out of her.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: hey terezi?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T?</span><br/>
<span class="june">June: do you... want have sex, with me?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: THOUGHT YOU WOULD N3V3R 4SK</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi tried to get up, but June swooped down and grabbed her hands, pushing her down onto the bed. They glared at each other, a few inches apart. June became aware that she was holding Terezi's hands very aggressively. The troll smirked at the human's discomfort and relaxed.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: DO YOU H4V3 4NY 1D34 WH4T YOU 4R3 DO1NG?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: no...</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH1S 1S GO1NG TO B3 H1L4R1OUS</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June's dick hovered over Terezi's nook, unsure of herself. Terezi pulled off another spectacular look that June was increasingly finding adorable.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: &gt;:?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T'S TH3 HOLD UP?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...what do i do??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: FOR TH3 LOV3 OF-</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L3T GO OF MY H4ND FOR 4 S3COND W1LL YOU</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Reluctantly, June loosened her grip on one of her hands. Terezi reached down and made motions that June could not see. Then she felt a long tendril touch her cock. Terezi had unsheathed her bulge and was now encircling her dick.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: what are-?!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: SHH! 1 KNOW WH4T 1M DO1NG</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June felt the tug and let Terezi work, hands gripped tightly in hers once again. Terezi eased June into her, felling her walls close around her cock. June gave an involuntary moan.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3! H3! H3!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1S 1T TH4T GOOD??</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: oh yes.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Her voice had dropped an octave. Terezi felt the heat from her face, there was a sudden seriousness there that Terezi found charming.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3LL TH3N</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: FUCK M3 3GB3RT</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">No other words were needed as June thrust into her. Terezi's nails dug into the back of her hands. June's shaft was much thicker than a normal troll bulge. It was strange having a rigid cock inside her, bulges were meant to slip in and out of their partners nooks, seeking out all her crannies and tender spots. While a dick made up for it in size, ramming into her everything, setting off all the alarm bells of pleasure at once.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: HOLY SH1T!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June grunted, concentrating on keeping the pace constant. Terezi's bulge slipped around her base, encircling her ball sack, tugging every time June pulled up. The friction between them was palpable. Terezi gritted her teeth getting out another word.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: F4ST3R</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June sped up, Terezi bouncing on the bed, her room key jangling on its string. She watched as her breasts swung with her, sweat shining on her taut body. June never thought she would see something so lovely, so primal. A wild urge overcame her, and she seized upon it. Bending down, June kissed her, an untamed kiss that was all passion, not tender, but of steeped lust. Terezi returned the kiss, mouth open as their tongues locked together, in a mad attempt to become closer than they were now.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June broke off gasping as her knees bent again and again, desperate to release inside of her. Terezi's tongue hung out, curling up and down with her breaths.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: FUCK!! HOW 4R3 YOU SO GOOD-!!</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June had gone down again and prevented more words coming out. Terezi did not have the capacity to fight back. They stayed locked into position until June pulled apart.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: i'm going-</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: K33P K1SS1NG M3</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi used June's own grip to pull her back, imprisoning her lips once more. They felt the warm liquid coat her insides, making Terezi squirm with delight. It was enough to make her release again, liquid trickling down June's leg where it pooled around their forms.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi was shocked, June had done so well for her first time. She normally would never admit that to her. But then again, June seemed to live off encouragement. If the first time felt this good, she could not imagine what subsequent endeavors would be like.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">It was June who stirred first. And brought up her arms coated in troll fluids, sticking out a tongue in mock disgust.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: ewww! now i'm all blue!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WHY DONT W3 SHOW3R TOG3TH3R TO CL34N OFF?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: this all started when you couldn't masturbate in there!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T'S YOUR PO1NT?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: ...whatever.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Slipping from the bed, June grabbed a towel from her own wardrobe, tossing Terezi her discarded one from the floor. Something was bothering her.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: hey terezi?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: Y34H</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: is this going to be a regular thing?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1F BY "TH1NG" YOU M34N "S3X" TH3N Y3S</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: yes that. but i mean more of...</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She did not know why she hesitated. What was there to be embarrassed about anymore? Terezi had already seen her at her most vulnerable. This felt different, something more intimate.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: us?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3 4R3 ROOMM4T3S JUN3</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3 W1LL B3 S331NG 34CH OTH3R 3V3RYD4Y</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: i meant like....</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: SP1T 1T OUT 3GB3RT!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3 GOT 4 SHOW3R TO G3T TO</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: like us... together??</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi blinked at her.</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L1K3.... M4T3SPR1TS???</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: if by "matesprit's" you mean "girlfriends", then yes?????</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">Terezi wanted to laugh. Wanted to scoff at the idea and dismiss this as just casual sex. But June looked so desperate, so pathetic, that something in her heart did a funny turn. She did not have... <i>feelings</i> for June, did she??? HOW? She had known her for less than a day??? She had gone down on her easily, much sooner than she had for anyone. That did not mean she liked her... did it?</span><br/>
</p><p class="block">
	<span class="john">JUNE: terezi?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: UHHH... C4N W3 T4LK 4BOUT 1T L4T3R??</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH1S 1S K1ND OF SUDD3N</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: and jumping on me this soon isn't?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: TH4T'S D1FF3R3NT! 1M 4 HORNY D3G3N3R4T3</span><br/>
<span class="john">JUNE: fair?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: L3TS G3T TO TH3 SHOW3R</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">June also had a feeling as she watched a blushing Terezi, take her towel and walk determinedly over to the door.</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog16">She had a feeling that it is going to be a long sexy year.</span><br/>
</p><p class="narrative">THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>